George's True Feaings Stage 1
by SuicideDemon
Summary: George has been giving Yukari the go around for a long time now but once the final curtain falls it seems Yukari has moved past being George's kitten to the worlds Tiger. She rules the modeling world with just a few shows and George doesn't quite know wha


"Oh Caroline you look so beautiful" Miwako stared at her in wonder at her friend standing before her in the dress that they all put their time into for the school fashion show.  
Yukari smiled as she looked in the mirror. When she saw George though her smile faded. Things had not been the same since that night when he turned away from her acting as if all he wanted from her was sex. She walked past him flicking back on of her long pigtails with the hand that had once had the small butterfly ring he made her back when she lived with him. She walked out to the stage with confidence ready to strut out there and win this for her friends. The president of her modeling agency was going to be there so this was also big or her.  
"Your on Carrie!" Isabel put her hand on my back and patted me as she walked out the curtain to show off the dress. People gasped and she heard murmurs of astonishment. She stopped at the end of the runway posed for a side view than took hard strong steps back swinging her small hips to show how the dress flowed. She had done it! She knew she had! At the end of the show her Agencies president came over to her with a few American people who were doing some talent scouting in Japan.  
"We would love for you to come to America and become a top model over there." Said the tall slender woman with chin length blond hair," we could use more models of your caliber."  
"I would love to but I promised my mom I would graduate from high school." The truth was she hadn't wanted to leave her friends behind. She loved the whole group who got her into modeling, even George.  
"We could get you into the top school in the country with the best place to live ever! Your family could even come." Said a man who was a bit shorter than her with a receding hairline and chunky body.  
" Let me talk it over with my mother and we will see."  
She bowed out gracefully just wanting to get out of the dress. It had won but it was still kind of hot to her in this place. She walked out the door after putting back on her school uniform and started for home. She smiled happily as she had made her friends very please with their work. She was glad to have returned the favor they had bestowed upon her.  
"Yukari. Can we talk?" She heard George's voice and was half tempted to turn around and go to him but she knew she was better than that and she had to stand her ground. She just kept walking away from him, "Please! Wait. I love you! I know sometimes it may not seem like it but I do! I need you to stay with me."  
"Just go away," She turned around and saw his eyes for the first time full of tears. Her heart sank but than she thought nothing of it after a few moments. She knew he cared nothing for her and that this was just another of his pathetic games," People like you don't know love! Maybe its your mothers fault for telling you what she has or perhaps she is right and she should have never given birth to you!"  
"Please just hear me!"  
"I have been hearing you and all I hear from you is empty words that just try to find the button to my pants before their hollow insides are reveled!"  
"What can I do to prove it?"  
" You already lost your chance to prove it the day you turned away from me. Now its my turn to walk away from you," She turned away and walked but than began to run as fast as she could with tear filled eyes and no destination.

Time passed since that day and soon she was going to go to America to study to be a model. She kept her promise to her mother and graduated before going. Her plane was leaving in 30 minutes and all of her friends were there to see her off all but George. She had not seen him since that night when she had yelled at him. That didn't weigh on her mind at the time though.

A few months past very quick while she was in America and soon she hardly had time to e-mail Miwako any more. She was having a great time but she still was finding out that this life wasn't all eye shadow and palm trees. She liked California though; it was full of people who reminded her of home. By home meaning the studio of coarse. Propel like Isabella and the rest of them were all around. Somehow though she could find no one like George.

She walked around looking at all the things she could afford now that she was making a lot more money but it just wasn't the same as that dress she wore in her first runway show at the fashion school. She sighed a bit as she passed a couple that greatly resembled Arashi and Miwako. She wished it had been them for she loved them as dear friends who opened her eyes to life.

" Miwako can't wait to surprise Carrie again. Miwako misses her! Aren't you glad Arashi?" She heard the couple from a distance and stopped to look at them. They were heading in the direction where her house was. (Yes she had gotten a house well more of a mansion when she came to America) She followed them from a bit behind and saw them walk up to her home where she saw Isabella and George standing on the porch.

"How did you guys get here! Why are you here!" Her eyes bugged out as she marched up to the porch.

" Miwako, Arashi, Isabella, and George were asked to come and be the designers for your shoots." Miwako smiled happily than hugged Yukari tightly happy to be seeing her again.

"I missed you three." She smiled at everyone but George who she seemed to ignore.

"But Carrie there are four of us." Miwako stared at her blankly not realizing whom she had not included.

"No. To me only three of you exist. Where are you all staying?"

"Here with you. The agency who brought you here wanted us to stay here with you and make all the new fashions for their company." George was the one who answered.

She walked past them to open the door still ignoring him. She went in and told them to follow her around. She sowed them the beautiful mansion decorated in a very gothic design. It was as if made for this group of people. The kitchen was huge and made to look like an English café where as the bathrooms were very American and seemed to be made to the tastes of Madonna back in her "like a virgin" days. Each bedroom was designed for different cultures and religions. She showed them around and they eventually reached the front door again.

Once they did arrive they saw a young man with shoulder length black hair coming in. Startled he looked up at the shocked faces. He was even more gorgeous than George. He was a bit taller and leaner but yet toned and strong. He was pierced much like Arashi but had actual earrings instead of safety pins and no chains.

"Hello or um I mean Konichiwa." He was looking dead at Yukari when he said it, " you must be the other model I was supposed to live with. Are these the designers who are supposed to be working with us?"

"We speak English you overrated buffoon." George looked him down, " You are a very poor excuse for a model." He said all that in his very level tone like he always did when insulting people.

" Ignore him. He is really just a gohst. They never told me another model was going to be staying here. What's your name?" Yukari smiled flirtatiously deliberately trying to hurt George.

" Drake Robertson. I was just recruited from England not long ago." His thick British accent verified his story.

" A pleasure. Please let me show you around." She led him around and spent the rest of the day getting to know him while George watched from a distance. He was hurt but George wasn't good at getting mad just getting even.


End file.
